To the background of increasing demands with regard to fuel economy and carbon footprint, hot rolled steel sheets for automobiles having higher tensile strength and smaller thickness, have been developed. In particular, higher tensile strength and smaller thickness have been demanded for hot rolled steel sheets used for automotive chassis parts. On the other hand, since the automotive chassis parts usually have an intricate shape, the hot rolled steel sheet used for them is required to have high elongation and excellent stretch flangeability as well as high tensile strength. In addition, a key in-service requirement of chassis and suspension parts is high fatigue resistance.
A major problem with the known high strength steels is that they are prone to edge cracking during stretch flanging. Flanging is a bending operation that bends the edge of a part in order to add stiffness. Stretch flanging is a forming operation that creates a bent edge that curves inward in the centre. A common test for determining the stretch-flangeability of a certain material is the hole expansion test.
Hole expansion ratio has been designed in the recent past to characterize formability/stretch flangeability of hot-rolled high-strength steel. The hole expansion test is conducted by expanding a punched or machined hole, usually by pushing a conical punch through the punched or machined hole. The initial diameter d0 of the hole of the test sample is measured. When a tear at the edge of the expanding hole of the test sample is observed, the travel of the punch is stopped immediately and the final diameter df of the hole of the test sample is measured in the same way as the initial diameter.
The hole expansion value, λ, is calculated using the following equation:
  λ  =                                          d            f                    -                      d            0                                    d          0                    ·      100        ⁢    %  
A major problem relating to High Strength Steel (HSS) in chassis and suspension applications is sensitivity to fatigue failure. HSS strengthened using additional hard phases, such as martensite and bainite, in a ferritic matrix are known to exhibit poor resistance to fatigue crack initiation and propagation. Fatigue performance is quantified by definition of a fatigue strength: a stress at which fatigue failure has not occurred after a specified number of loading cycles (e.g., 100000 cycles).